The present invention relates to a shoe construction and method of making same, and more particularly, to a pump or any other non-moccasin type of footwear which can be fashioned without the use of a conventional innersole or a conventional toe piece in the forepart of the shoe. The new and improved construction and method of the present invention enable the features and comfort associated with a genuine moccasin construction to be incorporated into a full range of footwear styles.
Shoes such as pumps and other non-moccasin types of footwear are presently constructed using a conventional innersole or a conventional toe piece in the forepart of the shoe. While this conventional construction has generally served the purpose of producing a wearable shoe, it has not previously been possible to produce a non-moccasin type of shoe with the features and comfort of a handsewn moccasin.